Manufacturer
There are 12 official manufacturers in Borderlands, each with their own characteristics and trademarks. The manufactures produce all of the offensive and defensive equipment the player will encounter throughout the game. Each manufacturer also classifies weapons based on their strength which can be seen here. Two of the manufactures, Anshin and Pangolin, do not produce projectile weapons. Manufacturer These are the primary producers of the equipment players will encounter while on Pandora. These companies produce; Weapons, Grenade Mods, Class Mods and Shields. Appearance note: the appearances listed here are accurate with most of the guns made by the manufacturers, but there will always be exceptions. *Atlas - All around good accuracy, fire rate, power, and low recoil for the level of the weapon. Rare at lower levels. Not always the best for automatic weapons, as most Atlas weapons have a negative recoil reduction stat. **Appearance: white. Best material is white with black detailing. **''Marcus: "Buy an Atlas and you too can see what it feels like to hold the power of the gods in your hands."'' *Dahl - These weapons will most likely have less recoil than most guns, and decent power. Largely makes burst-firing type combat rifles, rather than machineguns. **Appearance: generally green/brown camo style and compact weapons. **''Marcus: "Dahl guns absorb a lot of recoil, allowing you to stay accurate throughout the fight!'' *Eridians - Alien weaponry, generally high damage, unlimited ammunition. Often suffers from slow recharge, however. **Appearance: almost organic looking, easily told apart from normal weapons. *Hyperion - These weapons often feature long range scopes and always boast high accuracy. Even their shotguns are amazingly accurate. **Appearance: red, sometimes red and black. **''Marcus: "Hyperion asks "What good is a gun that doesn't shoot where you point?" Get a gun that's as accurate as you are!"'' *Jakobs - These weapons will typically have high damage, but with a low fire rate and will never have elemental effects. Only makes shotguns, revolvers and sniper rifles. **Appearance: orange, brownish. Wooden texturing. **''Marcus: "Remember, if it took more than one shot, you weren't using a Jakobs!"'' *Maliwan - Weapons made by this corporation will always do elemental damage. Their submachineguns are popular with Sirens, for obvious reasons. **Appearance: blue, usually high tech looking, with tubes of the element on the gun. **''Marcus: "Is shooting bullets just not cool enough for you? Get a Maliwan and light some people on fire!"'' *S&S Munitions - This company makes guns with extended magazines and often tech/elemental powers. **Appearance: yellow colored, similar in appearance to Vladof, often with black detailing. **''Marcus: "The S&S philosophy is: Tech plus Ammo Capacity equals I WIN!"'' *Tediore - This company makes guns that are lightweight and will reload faster. Expect to see a lot of these early on. **Appearance: silver or light grey, rough looking. **''Marcus: "Cheap, reliable, lightweight and incredibly fast reload speeds. Tediore makes an easy to use gun."'' * Torgue - Torgue guns are excellent all-rounders, and are generally good quality weapons. Makes good quality sniper rifles and machineguns. **Appearance: modern looking weapons that are generally grey or black. **''Marcus: "400 percent more awesome! Also, Torgue doesn't make their guns out of freakin' wood!"'' * Vladof - Fires quicker than most other average guns, and often have extended magazines. Accuracy often suffers, however. **Appearance: bright orange colored, doesn't have many additions to the gun **''Marcus: "Vladof: you don't need to be a better shot, you just need to shoot more bullets!"'' Non-Weapon Manufacturers These 2 manufactures produce no weapons. Instead they produce high-quality Class Mods, Grenade Mods and Shields. * Anshin - Transfusion Grenades and Rapidly Recharging Shields. * Pangolin - Rubberized Grenades and High-Capacity Shields. Special Manufacturer During the game the player may run across special items bearing the game-makers mark. The best known example of this is the Rider sniper rifle. * Gearbox - Manufacturer imitates the name of Borderlands' development studio. Cut Manufacturer So far only one manufacturer has been found that has been cut from the game. * Corazza - Not much is known about Corazza. Category:Weapons